The application relates to power semiconductor modules, in particular to power semiconductor modules with temperature measurement capability.
An intelligent overheat protection is imperative in many power electronic applications. Temperature information may be used to prevent damage to electronic devices due to over-temperature. By using intelligent driver strategy for driving and controlling power electronic devices such overheating maybe avoided when over temperature is adequately detected.
Power semiconductor devices commonly used in power modules are, for example, IGBTs, MOSFETs, thyristors, diodes, rectifiers etc. In known power modules, NTC temperature sensors are also used and arranged close to the power semiconductor devices, for example, on an DCB ceramic substrate. This may be not desirable because of the space required on the DCB substrate. Electrical isolation may be an issue why temperature sensors on the DCB substrate are problematic. Furthermore, the number of electrical terminals in a module is usually limited, whereas a temperature sensor on the substrate would require at least two additional terminals.
There is a need for an improved power module with an alternative temperature measuring capability.